


Twenty Kisses

by chipsandwaffles



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: Moon Bin hates studying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/gifts).



> This is for my lovely first child for finishing their midterms ^^ This is actually a completely different fic to the first one. I didn't like my first draft so I scrapped it and wrote this instead. I still hope you like it even though it's shorter and two days late?
> 
> Also to all the people who leave comments and say things in their bookmarks, I'm really grateful for you all. I'd reply to everyone, but every time I try I start crying like I'm so happy for all the comments and even if I don't reply I still love them and you all so very much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Moon Bin hates studying. 

Most people dread taking the exams, but Moon Bin is that person that dreads the studying part of exams. Reading over material, writing down things a million times until he understands, not being able to text people or watch dancing videos on his phone. It’s all worthless and boring, and Bin knows he’s not going to need half the stuff he’s been studying in five years. 

He was a photography major; why did he need to take a class on every type of bird there was or some dumb math class he forgot to take his freshmen year?

Bin blames his boyfriend, Dongmin. He was the one who suggested they study tonight instead of go see a movie, something about how he’d like the movie better if he watched it after studying. 

Bin thinks he’s wrong, but Dongmin had just shushed him with a kiss as he dragged him to the library.

Moon Bin also hates the library. There’s too many people studying and he can’t openly kiss Dongmin without someone seeing. 

Not like Dongmin would let him kiss him anyways. He was sitting on the other side of the table for a reason. He said it was so that Bin wouldn’t get distracted, but Bin knows better. He knows Dongmin can’t resist his kisses.

Bin glares across the table at Dongmin, arms crossed and foot tapping as he waits for him to notice. He wants Dongmin to know that he doesn’t want to be here and that’d he very much like to be at home, cuddling on the couch and shoving food into his mouth. If that wasn’t an option, the 24 hour convenience store was definitely the next best thing.

“Bin, stop staring at me and study,” Dongmin says. He doesn’t look up at Bin, so Bin doesn’t stop. 

“Not until we leave. You know I don’t want to be here.”

“Yeah, well, you need to be. I saw your marks last semester. You can only get away with so many low eighties before your parents start noticing.” Bin rolls his eyes. Dongmin didn’t know anything. He got like, two high nineties last semester. 

“Maybe I’d study if I was motivated.” Dongmin sighs and sets his pencil down, folding his arms over his textbooks before he looks at Bin.

“What do you want?” Dongmin asks. Bin grins and copies his position, leaning a little closer. 

“Twenty kisses,” Bin offers. It’s too high, especially for Dongmin, but the higher it was, the more willing he was going to be with the lower numbers. 

“No.”

“Fifteen.” Dongmin shakes his head.

“Fi-

“How about for every ten minutes that you study, and I mean _actually_ study, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Bin contemplates Dongmin’s offer. He’s not sure he could actually study for ten minutes while he’s expecting a kiss from Dongmin, which, maybe that was the point. Maybe Dongmin knew that he wouldn’t be able to do it and then he wouldn’t get any kisses. 

“…No deal,” Bin says. “Five kisses. Final offer.”

Dongmin looks like he’s thinking it over, but for all Bin knew he could be planning all the ways he was going to force Bin to study later. As if he actually could. Bin was great at procrastinating. Forcing him to study was a lost effort.

“Fine. Five kisses.” Dongmin leans across the table and presses one kiss to Bin’s lips. It’s quick and barely even a kiss, but Bin figures the other four will be much better. He waits for Dongmin to give him another one, but instead he sits back down in his original position and starts studying again.

“Uh, hey, you still owe me four more kisses,” Bin tells him. 

“You never said when.” Bin blinks at his boyfriend. To be fair, he was right. He never did say when he wanted the kisses. He just wanted five kisses. 

Bin now knows what Dongmin was thinking about. Of course he was outsmarted by him. He shouldn’t be surprised. Even if Dongmin could be the most oblivious person ever, he could still trick people so easily.

Bin can’t really argue with Dongmin’s logic, so he decides if he’s going to get any kisses from his boyfriend, he’ll have to study, even if he probably won't get anything done. Unfortunately. He lays his head on the desk and starts filling out his math practice exam, starting with something easy. 

Bin dozes off eventually though, bored of his work and the quiet of the library luring him to sleep. He has some nice dreams though.

He dreams of Dongmin reaching his hand across the table and holding one of his as they work quietly. He dreams about someone draping a blanket or coat over him and then pressing four kisses to his head. He dreams of leaning against Dongmin as they walk home from the library and crawling into bed together. He dreams of Dongmin kissing him fifteen more times and telling him he loves him before falling asleep next to him.

The next day, when Bin is sitting in the library waiting for Dongmin to get out of class, he notices new notes to study from for his exams that he doesn’t remember writing. On further inspection, he realizes it’s not his handwriting. On even further inspection, he notices a little message written for him.

_‘You fell asleep so I wrote out some notes for you to study from. Study well, Binnie~ I love you –Dongmin’_

Bin gives twenty kisses to Dongmin when he arrives, because Bin has the best boyfriend in the world and knows how much he really hates studying. So much even that he’d write out clear and concise notes for Bin to study from. Dongmin gets flustered, but he kisses Bin back anyways and tells him he loves him too when Bin says it.


End file.
